


Filing System

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <span><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/bell/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/bell/"><b>bell</b></a></span>'s prompt.  This can be read in the same 'verse as <a href="http://queenzulu.livejournal.com/280055.html">Misfiled</a>, but it does stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Filing System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bell (bellaboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/gifts).



> For [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/bell/profile)[**bell**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/bell/) 's prompt. This can be read in the same 'verse as [Misfiled](http://queenzulu.livejournal.com/280055.html), but it does stand alone.

I knew João was laughing at me when he told me to clean Dr. House's office. Lou told him to shut up, but I still had to go. I followed the map in my head.

Dr. House yelled at João for touching books, and João nearly got fired after he wiped the whiteboard. He said Dr. House is a fucking asshole bastard. But he can't make maps in his head, and I can.

Dr. House stared at me while I cleaned. Later Lou said Dr. House's office was my job. When he told João to shut up, he meant it.


End file.
